Everything Has A Price
by BleedingHeart765
Summary: Kurai and his twin roommates are on their way to their picnic 'date' when they bump into a stranger. Without realizing it, Kurai accidently picked up the backpack of one of Aizen's lackeys. Grimmjow, the lackey knows that if he didn't get it back, it would be hell to pay. Of course with Gin being involved, he knows that getting help will come with some type of price KxSh IxGr GixSh
1. Chapter 1

Kurai walked down the street listening to his music, while liking a lollipop. While walking, he didn't notice the looks of admiration that he was receiving. Both male and female stopped what they were doing and looked at him. To say he was pleasing to the eye was an understatement. Kurai had long silky black hair that stopped at his waist. His skin was pale but not as pale as others, in fact when the moonlight hits him just right, it's almost as if he glows. The fringes framed his effeminate face stopping at his chin, and his bangs slightly covered his eyes. He had a purple crescent moon under his right eye and a jagged line on his left cheek. His eyes were hazel with blue around the pupil. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves covering his hand and black jeans. There was a plain black choker wrapped around his neck. His shoes were in his unoccupied hand. He decided to stop and put his shoes in his backpack.

He began his pace again while sucking on his candy. Then something appeared in his peripheral vision, so he stopped and turned. It was a candy store filled all kinds of sweets. His double toned eyes brightened at the sight. "Excuse me." Kurai turned his head to look at a man in a suit smiling down at him. He began to feel a little uneasy being near the man. "I uh-I" The man rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously. "You're uh, you're very uh…." Kurai tilted his head in confusion trying to figure out what the man was saying. "Would you uh….Would you like to get a drink sometime?"

Kurai didn't expect that question at all. He didn't want to be mean but he didn't know the man either. "Hey, Kurai!" Kurai turned around and smiled as his saviors came to his aid. There were twins. The first had beautifully smooth tan skin. He had hardened chocolate brown eyes and bright orange hair stopping at the nape of his neck. He was holding a picnic basket. The second was a white copy of the first. He had golden irises and black sclera. Snow white hair and a wide smirk plastered on his face. He wore a white v neck with black jeans.

Kurai waves eagerly at the two, then turned back to the man who was bright red. Kurai tilted his head in confusion. He didn't understand why he was so red. Arms snake around his waist as he is pulled against one of the twins' chest. "Rai, where were you? You had us worried sick." Said a watery voice. "You should've told us where you were." The orange haired twin squatted to look Kurai in the eye, since he was shorter. Kurai gave him a pouty look and looked away from his gaze .The twin stands up straight and holds onto his waist.

"You shouldn't be talking to strangers." He rested his chin atop Kurai's head. Kurai heard a chuckle from behind. "Looks like we've gained some attention." The orange haired twin turned around and Kurai looked up to see the man with a tomato face covering his bleeding nose. Kurai looked across the street to see several men frozen in place sporting a bulge. Several woman looked at them with cherry red faces. "We should go." Kurai waved goodbye to the man as he was pulled away by the twins.

xXx

Kurai and the twins sit in the park on a picnic blanket eating. They were also surrounded by shopping bags. While eating, the orange haired twin notices that Kurai's shoes were missing. "Where are your shoes?" Kurai points the backpack next to him. "Put them on, you could get hurt. And your feet will get all dirty." Kurai pouted but reached into the bag. Kurai frowned and peeked into the bag. "What's wrong?" His shoes weren't there. He dumped all of the contents out. He soon realized that it wasn't his bag. "The hell?!" Ichigo yelled. The contents contained a black pistol, folded blueprints, a flash drive, a thick roll of money ,some car keys, a wallet, and a cellphone. "Shiro. This isn't your stuff is it?" The albino shook his head no. "I didn't bring a back with me and I wasn't assigned to a mission today, either."

Yes, Shiro was part of a game, but also a hit man. He was off today, so he was spending his time with Kurai and Ichigo. Shiro picks up the wallet and opens it. His eyes widened in shock and confusion. "What is it, Shiro?" He was silently thinking to himself. When did he bump into this man? That's when it hit him.

*Flashback*

Shiro dragged Kurai down the street holding his hand. "Shiro, let him go. Kurai can walk on his own." Ichigo said while holding several shopping bags. Shiro felt the need to treat his brother and his crush out to shopping before that sat in the park to eat. "He is walking on his own, Ichi. I'm just dragging him along."

"Yeah bu-" HE stopped midsentence after bumping into someone. Kurai stopped walking and turned to look at Ichigo who fell on his butt. Several of the bag's contents including his backpack fell. Whatever the stranger carried, also fell. Feeling Kurai stop, Shiro stops and turns to look at the scene. "You okay, Ichigo?" Shiro and Kurai walked back over to Ichigo and the stranger. Shiro stood nearby and watched Kurai, Ichigo, and stranger pick up their stuff. Shiro's eyes narrowed when he saw blue under the stranger's hat.

*End flashback*

"Shiro? Shiro!" The albino snapped out of it and looked at Kurai and Ichigo, who looked at him worried. His gaze hardened. "We need to get you out of here." They frowned. "But-"

"Now!" Shiro yelled at the two. Kurai tensed and backed away from the albino. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sudden seriousness in his twins voice. He didn't mean, but they grabbed the wrong bag from the wrong man. It was an easy mistake since it was the same exact backpack. Obviously, this stuff is important and he'd come after them once he found out. He had to get them off the streets as soon as possible.

xXx

"Fuck!" He slammed the door to his apartment and threw the backpack he carried across the room hitting the wall. All the contents fell out of the bag. A pair of shoes, a bag of candy, a small oval shaped locket. He sat in a nearby chair and rested his face in his hands. How did he lose his backpack? He never dropped it and he never took it off. In fact, it never left his side. It soon dawned on him. He walked over to the bag and picked up the locket. He opens it and his glare hardens. He recognizes the three people in the picture. The one on the left was hot and looked to have a fiery personality to match his hair. The middle one had a cute and innocent look that just couldn't be ignored. The third one, he recognized after having so many fist fights with him. An albino version of the firecracker with a cruel but sexy demeanor.

This pissed him off even more, but what made it worse was the fact that he had suddenly got a hard on at looking at the picture. He closed the locket and stuffed it in his pocket. He walked out of the living room and headed to his bedroom. He looked for an extra phone that he knew he had lying around in his room, since all of his stuff was in that bag. He was forced to walk home because his car keys were in that back as well as his money and phone. "When I get my hands on that albino fuck, he's going to fucking pay!"

"Why does another have to pay for your mistakes, Grimkitty?" His head snapped up and glared at the person in his doorway. "You lost it didn't ya?"

"Go fuck yourself!" The man's smirk widened when the guilty man's reaction confirmed his suspicions. "Ya know, it ya let me help ya, I won't tell." He eyed the silver haired man with suspicion clear. "What do you want, Gin?"

"That's simple. I want a date."


	2. Chapter 2

Gin stood there smiling at the sexy man before him. He was tall with tan skin, the prettiest and fiercest blue eyes he'd ever seen, green tattoos to enhance to feline-like features he possesses. He pictured the man's sky blue hair tucked under the hat sticking up in a slight mess with a few strands in his face. He liked how the blue v neck he wore was like a second skin on him, showing off those hardworking washboard abs that he worked hard to keep. He wore a simple pair of baggy jeans, but still looked nice in them. "You want a what?"

"A date. Simple enough right, Grimmjow?" The blunette visibly frowned. "Not with you. Although, you great for eye candy." Gin cleared up rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously. "Why do you need help getting a date? If you want something, you just take it."

"This one's really stubborn. Plus, he's the one you're looking for." In a flash, he was standing in front of Gin. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! He's not on our side, of course he'd say no." Grimmjow yelled. Gin turned his head away. "I can't help it. I really like him. You'd be the same way if you were in this situation." Gin did have a point. Grimmjow was used to getting what he wanted without aring who it affected.

"If you can get me this date, then I won't tell." What did he have to lose besides his sanity? "Fine. I'll get you the damn date." He grumbled under his breath trying to walk past the smiling man. Gin grabbed his arm. "I want something else, too." Grimmjow stops in the doorway and glares at him. "What?" He pouts at the blunette. It was quiet for a few minutes. "I'm hungry." Grimmjow found his left eye twitching in irritation. "Feed me and I'll give ya the address to tha ones tha hav yer stuff." Two deals in less than ten minutes. If this keeps up, he'll owe Gin his life.

xXx

It had been two days since they had the stranger's bag. Shiro won't tell them who it belongs to. In fat, everywhere Shiro went, that bag went with him. He even made Ichigo and Kurai stay in the apartment until he was sure that it was safe. Kurai sat in the living room eating a bowl of ice cream when there was a knock on the door. He usually waited for Ichigo to get it, but he was in the shower. Shiro wasn't home, so he could either answer it or leave the person there. He didn't want to be mean to the person knocking. He'd feel bad knowing that he was here and didn't answer it.

He snapped out of his thoughts after another set of knocks started. He got up from his seat on the floor and walked over to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly. His eyes looked straight at a broad chest. His eyes traveled up until he saw blue hair. "So it is you." He heard a voice. His eyes traveled back down to look into angry blue eyes. "Where is it?" Kurai not only found his question confusing, but he also found the man to be quite intimidating.

He tried to close the door in the man's face, but it was stopped by a hand. In a panic, Kurai ran toward the bathroom where Ichigo was and frantically banged on the door. The door opens to reveal Ichigo in nothing but a towel and still wet. "What's wrong, Ku-" Kurai quickly pushed his roommate in the bathroom with him running inside. He turned around in time to see the man running towards them. Kurai quickly slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Kurai, what the hell?" Kurai looks up to see Ichigo half in the bathtub with his legs over the side. He used his arms to prop himself up and glared at the scared orangette. There was a loud bang on the door. "Come out here, you little punk! I want my shit back!"

"Who is that, Kurai?" The raven ran over to Ichi and tried helping him out the tub. Every time he heard the slam, he'd let go of Ichigo and cover his ears in fear while closing his eyes. Ichigo watched his usually happy roommate crouch down in fear. He looked at the door to see a dent being made from something being thrown against the door. "Open the fucking door and I won't break it!" He knew Kurai had a fear of loud noises and yelling.

"Stop the fucking yelling and banging and we'll come out." Ichigo yelled back. The banging continued. "Damn fucker." He muttered under his breath. "The fuck you call me?!" The voice behind the door yelled. 'How the fuck'd he hear me?'

"Come on out and fucking face me like a man." Ichigo had enough of this. He pushed himself out of the tub and walked over to the door. He unlocked it and swung the door open. "Fucking final-" Ichigo didn't even give him the chance to finish, since he punched him in the face. The man stumbled back a little holding his chin. "The hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo spoke to the man. Even through his obvious anger, he was trying to consider Kurai's feelings.

"Nice right hook, berry." He could feel his eye twitch at the nickname, but brushed it off. He turned and walked back into the bathroom to comfort Kurai. "But it ain't good enough to stop me." The back of his neck was grabbed and he was thrown out of the bathroom and onto the living room floor. He hit his head against the sofa. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Nice view, Berry." Realizing what he meant, he sat up and closed his legs.

He sees Kurai being dragged into the living room by his hair. The man violently threw Kurai onto the floor next to Ichigo. "Now answer my fucking question. Where's the bag you took?"

"We don't have it." Ichigo was still disoriented from the hit to the head, so it was hard to concentrate as the attacker grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Liar! I have your damn bag. I know that when you bumped into me, you grabbed mine. Give it back."

"We don't have it." He received a punch to the gut, which knocked the breath right out of him.

"No, stop it! Mr. Jeagerjaques, please." Ichigo turned to look at Kurai in shock. It was the first time he actually heard Kurai speak. It sounded a little hoarse but he could still hear the fear in it. "I saw your ID in your wallet. I'm sorry, I didn't notice that it was yours until you were long gone and I was looking for something. I promise, Ichigo and I didn't take anything from your bag, but it's not in the house." Jeagerjaques let Ichigo fall to the floor and walked over to Kurai. He squatted down and grabbed Kurai's chin, forcing hazel and blue to look into cyan blue.

"Tell me, who has my bag then?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I promise, Ichigo and I didn't take anything from your bag, but it's not in the house." Jeagerjaques let Ichigo fall to the floor and walked over to Kurai. He squatted down and grabbed Kurai's chin, forcing hazel and blue to look into cyan blue.

"Tell me, who has my bag then?"

"Fuck you!" Ichigo received a kick in the gut for that, but Ichigo caught the foot and tackled the enraged blueberry to the floor and began punching him. Grimmjow easily rolled over and cut off his air supply. "We obviously have a difference in power, so don't even try it."

"Go…To…hell." The death grip tightened around his neck. "Little firecracker aint ya, berry." He growls at the nickname, kicking the dominating male's prized jewells. He watched the bigger male cringe and roll over. Ichigo scrambled to his feet and grabbed Kurai, but not before grabbing a random pair of shorts and shirt. Both ran out the door. Kurai stopped at the elevator and pressed the down button. "There's no time." Ichigo grabbed Kurai's wrist and pulled him down the stairs. After running down the stairs to the lobby, Ichigo enters their public bathroom to change.

xXx

Grimmjow finally recovered and balanced himself on one knee, trying to calm himself of the raging hard on he possessed. He slammed his fist on the hardwood floor. "Fuck! Not the time, dammit." He'd loved to jack off where he was, but they were the only ones who knew where his bag was. He knew that Berry wouldn't talk, so he'd have to get the other kid. Maybe he can do more just talk for him. "You better be damn well worth the chase, you little fuckers."

He ran for the stairwell hopefully to catchup to the two.

xXx

Kurai begins to panic at the sound of the fast pace footsteps coming down the stairs. He runs into the bathroom and bangs on the stall that Ichigo was in. Ichigo opens the stall only to be pushed back in with a hand over his mouth. Once everything was quiet, they could hear fast paced steps run past the bathroom. Once the footsteps faded, Kurai removed his hand. _"We might need to split up. It's not safe to travel, together." _Ichigo whispered and Kurai frowned._ "I'll go find Shiro and you need to go stay with someone else. There's no way he won't come back to the apartment."_ Kurai shook his head no and hugged Ichigo refusing to let go. _"We need to do something. We can't stay here all day. I don't want to leave you either, but we don't have a choice right now."_

"_Can't we go to see them together?"_

"_I can take care of myself, you can't." _Ichigo looked at his watched. _"The bus to the train station comes in three minutes. Take it straight to them. I'll call and ask If you made it, okay?"_ Kurai looked at the floor in sadness, but nodded anyway as Ichigo slipped a few dollars in his hand. _"You go first."_ Kai left the stall and left the bathroom.

He'd never taken the bus by himself before, so he was even more afraid. He looked up intime to see the bus pull up. He ran out of the lobby to catch the bus. He caught it just in time and sat in the front. He looked out the window, not paying attention to the one sitting next to him.

xXx

Ichigo left the bathroom wearing fresh clothes. He ran back up the stairs to the room for his shoes and grabbed his phone. He dialed a number. "Shiro. Someone came to the house looking for that bag. He had blue hair." It was quiet for a moment. "Shit! Where's Kurai?"

"I sent him to Yoroichi's. Thought he'd be safe."

"Yeah, if he ever makes it there." Ichigo was confused. "What do you mean if?"

"Ichi, that man was the Sexta in Sosuke Aizen's gang, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "Espada?"

"Yes. I don't know how he found you two, but now that he knows where you are he'll come after you and probably kill you if you don't give him that bag back."

"We don't have the bag, Shiro. You do!" Ichigo yelled into the phone.

xXx

Grimmjow made it down the stairs and immediately ran out the door. He looked in all directions, but he had no idea which way they took. "Fuck!" He stomped his foot on the concrete and folded his arms. As he turned around a flash of black ran past his vision. He turned his head to see the raven take a seat and the bus pull off, but he also noticed the person sitting next to him.

His eyes widened. "Oh, fuck." He ran back inside and took the stairs all the way to the top. Once he reaches the top, he bends down to catch his breath. "I need to work out more." He stands straight up and walks back to the apartment when he hears a voice. "Shiro. Someone came to the house looking for that bag. He had blue hair." It was quiet for a moment. "Shit! Where's Kurai?" The watery voice was pretty loud, so he heard everything.

"I sent him to Yoroichi's. Thought he'd be safe."

"Yeah, if he ever makes it there." Ichigo was confused. "What do you mean if?"

"Ichi, that man was the Sexta in Sosuke Aizen's gang, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "Espada?"

"Yes. I don't know how he found you two, but now that he knows where you are he'll come after you and probably kill you if you don't give him that bag back."

"We don't have the bag, Shiro. You do!" Ichigo yelled into the phone. Grimmjow felt that was his cue to walk in. He snuck up behind Ichigo and grabbed a fistful of hair. "Shit!" Ichigo dropped his phone and pulled at his arm. "So, your big brother has it, eh?" Grimmjow bent down and picked up the phone. "Ichigo, what happened?" Grimmjow then dragged Ichicog to the sofa and threw him on the sofa. He straddled Ichigo's waist while pinning his wrists above his bright orange hair. He adjusted the phone in between his ear and shoulder.

"Quite the hot piece of ass brother ya got, Snowflake." He teased while pulling up Ichigo's shirt.

"Grimmjow, you bastard! Let him go. I swear I'll kill ya! The blue haired man just laughed while flicking his left nipple back and forth. He watched Ichigo bite his lip and turn his head away. "He's so sensitive too. All I'm doing is playing with his nipple."

"Stop it. You son of a bitch!"

"Too much fun." He could hear the albino growling on the other end. "Your precious baby brother owes me for giving such a hard time. If you know what I mean. Him and that cute little raven. Too bad I don't have the raven with me. Although I did see him get on the bus. He won't ever make it to your aunt's." Ichigo glares at the blue haired brute. "You bastard! What did you do with him?!" Grimmjow twisted a nipple causing him to arch his back. He could hear the albino ranting on the phone.

"I didn't give permission to speak, Berry." Once he felt satisfied that Ichigo wouldn't speak out of turn, he went back to the still ranting albino. "Calm down snowflake. I'm going to make a deal with you." He waited for the ranting to end, hoping that he didn't have to repeat himself. "You see, a friend of mine is really excited to see you. He gave me the information I needed to find the little firecracker and the little black kitten. If you do what I want I'll find your precious little kitten and I won't hurt Berry." It was quiet for a minute. "What do you want?" Shiro asked sounding defeated.

"Meet him at Club Espadan tonight at eight o' clock sharp. Meet him on the left side of the bar by the V.I.P stairs. If you show up, I'll give you the kitten back. Bring the bag and do whatever he asks of you. If he comes home happy, then I'll give you Berry back. Simple enough?"

"Promise they won't be hurt?"

"If you agree and hang up now, I can get kitten back unharmed. Do we have a deal?"

"Fuckin…Fine. I'll do it." Grimmjow could feel the grin on his face widened. "Great. Everything beter be in the bag, Snowflake." He heard a dial tone, so Grimmjow hung up and dialed a number. "Hello?" Answered a cheery voice. "He'll be at the club by eight by the V.I.P entrance." He couldn't help but smile at the sound of his friend cheering. "Thank you, Grimmkitty!" He hung up and looked at the flustered berry. "So cute. So fuckable. We're going to have some fun. But first." He leaned forward and locked lips with Berry. He tried pushing his tongue through the temporarily sealed entrance. When it wouldn't open, he twisted his nipple again.

He heard a gasp and the mouth opened. Immediately, he took the opportunity to explore the hot cavern. He could feel something poking his butt. Grimmjow smirked through the kiss then broke it. "Seems like I'm not the only one thinking dirty." He claimed grabbing the tent roughly. He watched Ichigo's face turn bright red and squirmed under him. "All this from just playing with your nipples and a kiss? Makes me wonder." He liked the defiant look the younger man held in those fiery chocolate orbs. He usually hated that look, but it suits his facial features nicely. "Tell me, Berry. Where's the duct tape and the rope? I know you and the little kitten go rock climbing every weekend, so don't lie to me."

Ichigo turned his face to hide it the sofa cushions. "I guess you want poor, innocent, virgin, Kurai to get hurt. Do you know what happens on trains, especially with the pretty face he has?" Ichigo removes his face and looks at Grimmjow with wide eyes. "Damn you."

"There are a lot of perverts out there. What would big brother say if he found out you were the reason that poor Kurai was raped before I got to him?" Grimmjow read the kid like an open book. Like he wears his heart on his sleeves. He knew that the guilt would eat him alive if anything happened to Kurai. He wouldn't be able to face his brother ever again. "You gonna tell me now?" All Ichigo could do was nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow carried Ichigo out of the apartment with his wrists and his ankles tied with a climbing rope. His mouth duct taped shut, but he could still hear the muffled curses being thrown all around while he thrashed about. "Struggle all you want, you ain't getting away Berry." He pressed the down button to the elevator and began whistling as it was normal. He smacked Ichigo's ass once then grabbed it to stop him from struggling. Once the doors open, he sees three people looking at him strangely. 'This'll be fun.'

He smiles and waves at the people. "Hey, what's up!" HE walks inside and turns around to face the doors. "My boyfriend's having a little trouble controlling himself, so I tied him up until we could get home." Ichigo glares daggers at the reflection of the back of blue haired man's head. 'You damn liar!'

"Oh, I see. That's actually a good idea. Maybe I should do that." The busty strawberry blonde said. Ichigo froze at the sound of the voice. Like a robot, he turns and immediately recognizes the woman immediately. Rangiku Matsumoto, one of his neighbors, and all around pervert. "I didn't know Ichigo went that way. It's so cute. No wonder he won't let me play with him. You two make the cutest couple."

"You can play with his ass if you like. It's nice and firm." His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the suggestion. "Can I touch it?" He turned to his right to see the apartment's fashion diva, Yumichika smiling at him. "Of course. He can't bite ya." Grimmjow watched both occupants grab his ass from the corner of his eye.

xXx

Shiro looked down at his phone in deep thought. "Shit. Fucking blue haired prick." He sat in his favorite cubicle in the back of the diner alone. It was 6:30 so he still had an hour and a half to get to that club. His phone soon vibrated and he quickly picked up the phone. It was a message from an unknown number.

Unknown: Hiya

He looked at the message for a minute. Another message was sent from the unknown number.

Unknown: I can't wait for our date, Shi_chan. I'll be happy no matter how it turns out. As long as we can spend time together.

For some reason, he found himself blushing at the message. No one had ever showed any interest in him, not even his crush. He always scared everyone away, he even scared Kurai when they first met. He used to only smile at Ichigo. But, he soon got used to the albino and smiled every time. He snapped out of his thoughts at the feeling of the phone vibrating in his hand.

Unknown: This is Shi_chan, right?"

Shiro: Yeah.

Unknown: Hope to see ya soon. Bye. Bye.

He set the phone down rested his chin on top of his intertwined hands. For some reason, he was actually looking forward to this date.

xXx

Kurai stepped off the bus and headed for the train station. "Excuse me." Kurai stopped and turned around to see a man in a clean red suit. "I was wondering if you knew how to get to downtown?" Kurai looked at him curiously. The train is the most common way to travel here. How could he not know? "I'm visiting someone here. I haven't gotten my car yet. This city is really big, so uh…" The man in red trailed off while rubbing the back of his head. "It's the train I need to take. You can follow me if you want."

The man smiled and followed Kurai to the trains. The train station was strangely close to empty. It's usually busy since everyone is just getting off work. Soon after people started coming down the stairs. Both he and the man were practically pushed into the train. Kurai sat in one of the empty seats with the man in red holding onto the railing so he didn't lose his balance "Are you okay?" Kurai gets a good look at the man before him.

He had bronze colored skin with steel grey eyes and long red hair that stopped at his waist and tiied in a ponytail. "I'm fine. I just never been on a train before." Kurai looked at him curiously as the ginger moved closer. "Really?" When the train stopped, more people pushed their way in. The red head was pushed into Kurai's lap. One knee in between his leg and the other on the left. His hands used the window behind them for support.

"Is the train always this crowded?" Kurai nodded. "Well, I guess it makes it easier."

"To do what?" Kurai jumped at the feeling of something rubbing against his clothed crotch. "So much."

"Wha-" Lips crashed onto his own and his wrists were pinned above his head. His eyes widened at the sudden act from the stranger. He struggled from the man's grasp and broke the kiss. "My name is Angel Seiren and I believe you took something from my boss's Sexta a few days ago." Kurai shook his head no while closing his eyes. "Where is it, Kurai?" All Kurai wanted to do was shrink away from the man's gaze.

"I…I don't have it." He bit his lip as the ginger's hand palmed his growing erection. "I see that. Who has it?" He unbuttoned Kurai's pants and reached in. "N-no stop it." He moved past the underwear slowly making his way to the head. "You're so red, Kurai. I never thought you could be any cuter, but that blush makes you look so irresistible. Pretty nice package you got there, too." Angel licked the side of his neck while freeing the young raven's erection from its confinement. "N-no. This isn't right it's a public place."

"So you'd be fine in private?" Angel asked making Kurai turn red. "Let me go please."

"But you're so cute. I want to play with you." Angel moved both hands to his shirt and lifted it over his head. He used the shirt to tie his wrists together to the pole behind him. "Oh, such a well-kept body. You take such good care of it."

"P-please stop, sir." He bit his lip to stop the moan from leaving his lips as Angel latched onto his right nipple, while moving his hand up and down his still partially hard erection. "Wow, you're only half hand and you're this big? I can't wait to see how big you are when you're fully hard." He kissed down his chest and kissed up to the head. He licked and dug his tongue in the slit of the head. "Ah. Hah."

"You even make the cutest noises, too." Kurai watched Angel suck on the head and go down further until his nose hit his pubic hair. He could feel the back of the man's throat. He couldn't stop his body from thrusting further in. He could feel the man's tongue go up and down without his mouth ever leaving. His pants were becoming louder and more erratic. 'It's so hot and wet. My body won't stop moving.' He felt an electric current shoot through his body as his balls were being played with.

'It feels so good. I don't think I can hold out any longer.' With that said his body thrust upward and came into the hot cavern surrounding his erection. He watched the ginger swallow every drop and remove his mouth with a pop. "Have you ever masturbated before, little raven?" Kurai whimpered and turned his head away. "I'll take that as a no, so I'm sure that you've never had sex, either." Angel concluded grabbing his pants and underwear. "You've caused quite a stir back here." Angel said pointing behind him. Kurai looked up with wide eyes as every man in the car watched with red faces and a ranging hard on. Some even drooling at the sight.

"Make them turn away. It's embarrassing." Kurai said trying to turn his body away, but Angel gripped his hips tightly. "How were Ichigo and Shiro able to control themselves around you? Everything you do is cute." Tears brimmed Kurai's eyes as he watched the man removed his pants and underwear. Angel sucked on three of his fingers then poked at his entrance with one of his fingers. "Don't be shy, little raven. You're giving these men a free show." Angel spreading his legs to give him access to his virgin hole.

"This isn't right, please don't." He closed his eyes again as a finger was pushed through. Then the second joined in. He moved his fingers back and forth while making a scissoring motion. "No stop, it hurts!" Ignoring his pleas, Angel added a third finger and thrusts further inside. "Ow!" Angel just chuckled. "Plead and cry all you want, but if I stop now, you might get raped by one of the gentlemen behind me." He soon removed his fingers and unzipped his pants. His fished out his own hardening erection. Kurai opened his eyes at the sound of the zipper and his eyes widened in fear. He positioned his head at the entrance. "No! That won't fit in there! It's too big!" Kurai bit his lip as the head pushed through.

"Ow. I told you it won't fi-Ah!" Tears streamed down his cheek as it was pushed farther in. "Looks like I'm doing pretty good fitting it inside you. I will admit that's it's hard get it in any farther, since you're too tight." Angel grunted as he pushed farther into the smaller body. "It's almost in there. Don't worry, we got past the half point." Kurai screamed as Angel thrusts the rest inside. Angel pulled out until the tip remained and thrusts forward again. "Yes! This feels so good! I'm so glad I waited for this. You're so tight."

'Ichi, Shi, someone help me.' He soon found himself screaming in pleasure as he hit that special spot. "There it is." He hit it again and again. "Now I can go even faster." That's what he did. He went faster and harder. Kurai squeezed Angel's wrists tightly and arched his back as he came a second time. He came on his stomach and the man's jacket. "You're so messy, Rai_chan." All he could do was moan in pleasure as Angel kept going. 'He's still so hard inside me. When will it stop?'

Angel suddenly pulled out of the Raven and untied his wrists. He pulled Kurai off the seat and sat in the seat pulling Kurai back on his still hard cock. Kurai let out another scream. "Now we're riding in the train." Angel kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. _'Tell me where the bag is. I'll let them play with you.' _Angel grabbed Kurai's face and turned to the group of men in front of them. _'See all of that potential meat? You can have it all.'_ In Kurai's mind all he saw was monsters licking their lips ready to eat them. He didn't want that at all. He just wanted to go home.

"Sh-shiro has it." Angel kissed his neck. "Thank you. Now let's finish giving them a show." Angel thrusts upward while holding onto Kurai's wrists. He found the spot much faster than the first time, so the pleasure soon returned. _"Don't worry, Kurai. I won't leave you with these monsters so they can have their way with you. I'll make sure of that. But in order for that to happen, I better be fully satisfied by the end of the line after all, everything has a price. We have an hour."_


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow tossed Ichigo in the back of Gin's car. He slammed the door shut and sits in the front seat. As soon as he pulls out of the parking lot, his temporary phone rang. "What?" He said in an irritated tone. "He knows, Grimmjow." Said a smooth velvet voice. His eyes widened in shock. "I got to play with the cutest little raven haired boy today. He was so much fun." Grimmjow stomped his foot on the break causing Ichigo to roll of the seat. He heard a small grunt from the back, but he ignored it.

"So tight and innocent. Very pretty skin but it could be a little bruised by now. Maybe I can play with him again someday. I'm sure he needs some help moving from the downtown train station." He immediately took off and headed to the train station.

"He looks so helpless and in so much pain. I don't think he can move. Be a shame if you made a deal with one of the brothers to bring him back safe and sound, right?"

He promised that he's be safe and he never breaks a promise. How'd he know about that promise? "Oh, no. Looks like he's acquired some company. I think they want to play. Aren't you going to help him?" The line went dead. "Ichigo! Where's the shortest way to downtown train station." It remained quiet. "Look, fucker! It's not the time to have an attitude with me!" He stopped at a red light and turned around to see Ichigo on the floor glaring at him with duct tape on his mouth. Grimmjow reached for the tape and snatched it off. "Ow! Fucker actually called me by my name this time." Ichigo teased. Grimmjow grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him toward his face.

"Look! I'm in trouble. I'm irritated and fucking hard thanks to you! I'm gonna have blue balls thanks to your friend!"

"Fuck you!"

"If you don't tell me a shortcut, you friend is likely to be gang raped! No doubt he already has been!" Ichigo tensed up as his scowl changed to a look of worry. "Go to the right and the immediate left."

xXx

Shiro leaned against the bar in the loudest and most popular club in all of Tokyo. He looked down at his watch and checked the time. 'Eight o' five. He's late.' There was a tap on his shoulder. He turns and looked into slit eyes. "You?" His silver hair swayed as he tilted his head. "How's it going, Shi? I'm glad you came."

"I shouldn't be associated with you!" Gin frowned. "Why not? I want to be." Gin reached for his hand, but Shiro snatched away and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "You work for that bastard. If he were to find out where we live, we'd have to move again." Gin wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "He already knows. That's how Grimmkitty found Ichi and your little crush. He even sent Angel after him when Ichigo sent Kurai to Yoroichi and Urahara." HE could feel Shiro tense under his old.

"Poor, poor Kurai never made it to their home."

"You bastards. Grimmjow promised nothing would happen. That liar and Ichigo!"

Shiro pried himself away, but Gin grabbed his wrist and pushed a needle into his neck. The angry albino went limp and would've fallen if not for Gin holding him. "So much anger in such a young one."

xXx

Grimmjow stopped the car and jumped out with Ichigo untied and running after him. Ichigo stops at the information desk to talk the woman behind the desk. Grimmjow checks the bathroom. "Hi, I'm looking for someone. He's about this tall." He stopped at his shoulder. "With long black hair and two colored eyes." The woman smiled at him and points to the right. Ichigo follows her finger to a nearby bench with a clad of black on it. "Kurai!" He immediately runs over to the bench and shakes the black clad. He could hear whimpering coming from the clad. The clad moved to reveal tear filled two toned eyes. "Kurai." Ichigo pulled the younger man into a hug.

"Why did you make me go alone?" Kurai looked at Ichigo with tears falling down his porcelain face. "I hate you." He clutched Ichigo's shirt and cried. "You made me leave and he followed me. He followed me to the train station and asked for help."

"Who did?"

"He followed me in the train I told him that we needed to get on the same train to get to his destination. There were so many people on the train. He started touching me and he kissed me." Ichigo grabbed Kurai's arms and gently pushed him away to look him in the eye. "Who, Kurai?"

"Man in red. He wore all red. His hair was red, too."

"Did he hurt you?" All Kurai could do was cry in his roommate's chest. Ichigo hugged him tightly and rubbed the back of his head. He could feel the guilt eat away at him. He shouldn't have sent Kurai alone. They should've stayed together. He was supposed to take care of Kurai. He promised himself that nothing would happen. "I'm sorry. You told me not to talk to strangers and I did. I don't hate you. Please, don't be mad at me."

"I can never be mad at you."

xXx

Once Grimmjow exited the bathroom, orange caught his eye. He turns to see Berry holding onto his roommate. From where he was standing, he saw a single tear fall from the berry's eye. He could feel the guilt shot in his heart. He should've went after the kid when he had the chance. What kind of man of word was he when he couldn't even keep one single promise? It was supposed to be a simple exchange. He never thought that it would ever go this far.

He let this happen while they were supposed to be under his care. He only caught the last bit of the conversation, but that's all he needed. "I'm sorry. You told me not to talk to strangers and I did. I don't hate you. Please, don't be mad at me."

"I can never be mad at you." It was faint, but still can be heard. HE pulls out his phone and dials a number. "Yeah, I've got a problem. Come to my apartment." He hangs up and walks over to the duo. Ichigo looks at him with hardened eyes. "Go away." At least his hard on went away. It was quiet for a minute. "At least let one of my friends treat him. Just taking him home, won't make him feel better."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow as if observing him. "Let me help." Ichigo's arms loosened as Grimmjow walked over and carefully picked Kurai up bridal style. "We'll have to lay him face down to ease the pain. I have some painkillers in the car and then I'll just take you home as soon as he's okay.

xXx

Shiro slowly opens his eyes to meet with closed eyes. "So you're awake then." He blinks a few times before he realizes that Gin only had on a pair of faded blue jeans. "Had to put ya to sleep before a riot broke out." Shiro narrowed his eyes at the man sitting on his stomach. If he could move, he'd punch the smirk of the fox's face. "I didn't tell ya to piss ya off, Snowflake."

"I assure you that this wasn't Grimmkitty's plan. No one was supposed to get hurt. Grimmkitty's got tha hots for yer baby brother. Why would he screw that up by hurting that little raven? He just wanted the bag before Aizen found out. But he did and sent Angel in. Whatever was in that bag must've been important."

"All I wanted was to see you and tell you what's going on. I wanted to keep ya as my toy, maybe even a lover. But Lord Aizen of the Underworld seems to have different plans."

"The hell are you talking about?" Gin sighs and waves it off. "Nothing important. Just know that you're killing for all the wrong reasons. Now be a good little boy and stop thinking about everyone else."


End file.
